First Kiss
by Aryn.Saylor12
Summary: It's been raining for weeks, not much can be done, luckily for Alisha she has great friends such as Angela & Bella to drag her along to see her favorite band play in Seattle. Is that all that she's in for?


**DISCLAIMER:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of Stephenie Meyers. I own all original characters. I do not own the RockSport bar (yes, it is a real bar in Seattle) or the band _100 Monkeys_ or their music. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story was originally written in August 2011 as pure silliness and remains silliness. It was originally published on 09/06/2011 on myvampfiction (dot) com under my penname there _Boo Whitlock, _however when I decided to upload it to fanfiction (dot) net I decided to look over it with my cousin's help and we revised it. So this is the updated version of _First Kiss_, if you would like to read the originally version, you can find it at the link below:  
>myvampfiction (dot) com (forward slash) dungeon (forward slash) viewstory (dot) php (question mark) sid (equal sign) 885 (End transcription. Haha. Is it weird that I like doing that way too much? Okay, back to serious story time...)<p>

**RATED M **due to drug use and mild violent-oriented lyrics.

**SUMMARY:** It's been raining for weeks, not much can be done, luckily for Alisha she has great friends such as Angela & Bella to drag her along to see her favorite band play in Seattle. Is that all that she's in for?

\_/-\_/

\_/-\_/

\_/-\_/

It was such a shitty day in Forks – and, for Forks, Washington that's saying something! It's always a bit cloudy and with an overcast, and chance of showers but it had been raining so much that people of our small community hadn't seen the outside in any recreational purpose for weeks; if the rest of the townsfolk's feelings were any reflection to my own, it was cabin fever. I was glad I had put my phone on the charger the night before; otherwise, I might not have gotten Angela's text when I woke up this morning.

**OMG Lish! 100 Monkeys Rocksport 2nite. U n?**

I thought about responding with a simple **((:** but knew that that, alone, would not suffice in eliciting the excitement that I felt in knowing we were going to be seeing one of my favorite bands, live, tonight! Instead, I quickly responded,

**((: Call em twice Im on muh wayyy!**

By the time I was out of my shower and getting ready for my Saturday full of cleaning, she had responded letting me know she would pick me up at six - on her way to pick up Bella. The _one_ thing that sucked about Seattle was the drive from Forks; it was a little over two hours. I made a bagel before starting to clean, jabbering all the time about how excited I was to see the show; my mom loved to see me smile - music always made me smile.

"Not to wax all 'protective mom' on you, but are you meeting up with boys?"

I finished putting the movies back on the shelf and looked up, "I don't know. I'm sure we'll run into some people we know. I mean there hasn't been anything else to do around here, lately. Angela is picking me and Bella up, so I'm sure Edward will probably be there and—"

"Oooh," my mom interrupted, that glint in her eye – she was intrigued, "Do you think he'll bring his friend, Jasper?" I immediately looked the other way, blushing, hoping she didn't see it; whatever the point in it was I'm not sure, she already knew that I had a crush on him.

"Well, you girls just be careful tonight." She handed me a hundred dollar bill she had pulled from her pocket, "Thanks for helping me clean today, Alisha, but it's 3 o'clock and if Angela's going to be here at six – and, she is punctual - you had better start getting ready, no daughter of mine is going to see 100 Monkeys looking under par - especially if there is a chance the cutest boy in school's going to be there," she winked, kissed my forehead and wandered to the next room to begin cleaning as I trudged upstairs with a resounding sigh and butterflies in my stomach for no sure reason why.

\_/-\_/

Like clockwork I heard Angela pull up before my mom hollered up to me that my "caller awaited me." I promised I would text her and let her know of any changes in plans and send her any pictures of me with Jasper, or "hot guys with tight pants on"; sometimes I really worried about my mom's obsessions with my personal life. I chuckled to myself as I walked out to Angela's car, sliding into the passenger's seat.

"I am so ready for this show," I squealed, excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, me too; you have no idea - I thought I would die if we had another uneventful day of rain," she fanned a fake yawn. "I brought my camera to take some pictures, I was thinking of doing an editorial for the school paper."

I smiled, and agreed, listening to her chatter about how she came up with the idea.

_Keep your left eye open_

_And your right toe twitchin'_

_Cause I'm in the kitchen_

_With a knife that's itchin' for your red blood_

_On those white sheets_

Angela quit talking and quietly began humming along to the song, as I read the text message from Bella:

**Don't be mad! I am riding with Edward. I'll explain later. Save 3 seats!**

We made a U-turn and headed toward Seattle, singing aloud, like a couple of monkeys.

\_/-\_/

I sat at the table drinking my third Monster Nitrous, I knew I needed to stop, I was getting amped up and the band wasn't due to come on stage for another hour; Angela was off wandering around taking photos and I had been texting with Bella for the past half hour - he was coming. That was another reason I was getting jittering: anxiety attack. I was having an anxiety attack.

**Lisha I hav a surprise 4 u!**

**Ur not cumming?**

**Oh I did earlier- thats y I rode w/ E. ;) Jazz is coming w/ & he's been ? about u.**

**Gr8 now I hav no reasn 2 feel nervus or ne thng. Lol. Wen r yall gona b here?**

"Alisha!" Bella yelled, excitedly as she ran up to our table, I quickly stood up giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey gorgeous, seems like a year," I joked. If truth be told, it had only been three days since we had hung out, but we were used to seeing each other at school and I hadn't felt like going the last three days. "Hey Edward!"

"Alisha," he leaned in and gave me a hug. "Nice to see you're well enough to come out, I hope you know Bella has all your homework in the Volvo for you - I'm sure Jazz can accompany you to retrieve it later, if you'd like," his half smirk pulled as he winked at me. The little shit.

"Yea, I'm sure it is. Angela's around here somewhere with her camera - beware," I glared before turning my attention to Jasper, smiling with what I'm sure was a blush, "Hey Jasper."

He sat down next to me, "What's up, Alisha," he said in the Texas drawl that always sends a chill down my spine. "So what do you have planned for after the show?"

"_After_ the show?" He just nodded, his beautiful blonde hair bouncing softly - _Did he straighten it tonight_, I wanted to ask him but didn't. "Just depends on when we get out of here, really. I heard the rain was gonna ease up, I live right off the lake so I thought I may go swimming - truth be told, I may go, rain or no rain," I laughed, but I wasn't sure why. The water would be cold from all of the rain we had been having, but I found that exhilarating.

Angela returned with a few exciting stories, showing off her photos; she had gotten backstage by herself (I was thrilled, it was normally me talking us into backstage passes), which got her some really candid shots of the band unloading and some cool quotes for the article, as well. I was relieved everyone was zoned in on Angela for the time being when my phone went off, I quickly read my text message and responded. Another message; another response.

"Hey guys," I announced, "I gotta step outside and call my mom real quick."

"I thought she was going to the diner with Charlie," Edward interjected before I could hop down from where I was perched on my stool.

I smiled, "She is, she can't find my crimson cardigan."

After making my way outside I met up with Sully; Sully was my ex stepsister, we still talked sometimes – mostly, when I was in Seattle, and wanted bud.

"Have they started yet," she asked, hugging me before we entered the alley between the RockSport and the building across the way.

"Not yet." I looked at my phone, "I think they go on in thirty minutes though." I handed her a twenty dollar bill and she replaced it with a dub sack, which I quickly stuffed in the side zipper of my purse.

"I hate to jet, then, but I got two more drops a few blocks down - and I still have to pick Jace up, if I wanna make it back in time," she smiled.

"Oh, right on, well thanks," I said, casually, as an afterthought I added, "Me and my friends have a table towards the front if you want to hang out, just look for me." I smiled graciously - it'd been a long time since I'd gotten high.

She said she would be looking for me and we started to backtrack for the main street when she stopped, "I almost forgot, man! I missed your birthday, so I brought you a little present," she winked as she pulled out a joint from her cigarette pack and handed it to me. "Happy be-lated birthday, Alisha."

We waved goodbye and as she cautiously left the alley, I descended further into, lighting the joint. As soon as it was lit, and I could smell the sweet smoke I knew it was something good, all right - my guess: _sweet diesel_, which was my favorite hybrid of hydroponics pot. It was so good, it wasn't even down half the joint and I knew I would have to put it out soon, not only had I been gone for a while, I was sure of it, but I was definitely, _definitely_ feeling a buzz already.

"I believe its puff, puff, pass, isn't it?"

_Holy shit!_ I jumped, turning around, looking straight at Jasper.

"Oh—Wow—I—I," I was stuttering is what I was doing. I took a slow breath, "I did not know you partook in the smoking of illegal substances," I joked, as I tried to calm my racing pulse.

He grinned, "Occasionally. Did your mom find that cardigan?" He asked that last question raising an eyebrow; I matched it. "Do you mind," he lifted his hand towards the joint.

"Are you a cop," it was my turn to smirk.

"Oh, Alisha, if you're into that, I can be a cop." His drawl sent chills up my spine, I watched his lips as he said my name; I couldn't believe he was flirting with me.

"Maybe next time, sport," that's what I should've said, but I was too shy to say that to Jasper Whitlock; instead, I went with, "Good enough for me," and handed him the joint.

We stood there quietly for a minute, it was really the first time Jasper and I had ever been alone, there was always Edward and Bella with us; I didn't know whose idea it was for him to look for me and I didn't really seem to care. I took the joint and hit it a few times before handing it back; this was beginning to feel awkward, yet at the same time it wasn't - I really wanted to laugh at how comfortable I felt in the silence, it was only that I felt awkward about not feeling awkward. Ha, go figure.

"Here you go," I mumbled, passing him the joint.

"Have you ever had a shotgun," he asked.

"My step-sister, Sully, used to give them to me, I think. Is it where you interlock your fingers," I asked, looking up at him. I realized the show had started, you could hear the music blaring from the back entrance further down the alley.

_Well it's the reaper inside of me_

_Writhing absent-mindedly_

_Masochistic fashion suits me nicely_

_Boozin the days and nightly_

"That's one way to do it, but you kind of lose a lot of the fresh smoke that way, if you want I could give you a shot gun," he smiled at me, almost shyly.

The bright lights reflected off his hair making it look shades of red and pink, I could see his eyes in the shadows of the light and for a minute it almost looked like he wanted to kiss me, but really that was just me, and I really hoped he couldn't see that.

"Sure," I whispered, because that's all I could do, was whisper.

Jasper smiled and took a draw on the joint that had dwindled down to a roach, dropping it onto the ground he turned to me, holding my face gently in his hands he brought our lips closely together, I barely separated mine and I began to feel him blow every bit of THC into my mouth I inhaled as fast as I could; breathing him into me. Breathing Jasper Whitlock into me; corny, I know - but, romantic in my marijuana induced mind, non-the-less. I held it in as long as I could, he never moved from where he was until I lifted my head up to exhale. My mind was buzzing, my head was tingling and my body was on fire - my senses were on high alert.

I started to open my mouth but Jasper placed his finger over my lips, he leaned forward, kissing my forehead, brushing his lips slowly down to kiss each of my eyelids and then the tip of my nose. I stood there staring into his eyes and, finally, I slid my arms around his neck and closed the space that was between us. Pressing my lips to his, feeling his warm, soft lips against mine, I opened my mouth to his, our tongues meeting for the first time; his hands framing my face, again, our eyes never leaving each other.

His tongue flicking across mine, his right hand slid down to caress my neck as his left hand slid down my back pulling me closer to him. I couldn't help but moan slightly as my fingers entwined with his hair and I forced him to me, the force of the kiss, almost, possessive, but his lips still so soft, his tongue tracing against my bottom lip. I almost felt dizzy, it was the most amazing feeling, but my lungs were aching, I had to breathe, finally, stepping away from each other, he smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling at me like that," I asked, embarrassed.

"Because, I like you Alisha... And, because I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time," he laughed.

My phone started to go off and I didn't have to look down to know we were being summoned, I grudgingly looked, anyway; yep, it was from Bella asking if where we were.

"Come on," Jasper took my hand and we headed back to RockSport; I couldn't wait to see what Bella's face looked like when she caught a look at us coming in hand in hand, but I'm sure she'll text me whatever she's thinking.


End file.
